Rise of the Hunters
Story Marik and Odion approach Jack, Jim and the Enforcers, Marik’s expression being more demented than before. The two sides are opposed to each other. Jack: You really think that we’ll let you back in knowing that he’s a half-breed?! You’re lucky that we don’t beat you where you stand! Marik: And that, is your problem, Jack Atlas. Is that you’ll only beat us up. My mind has been expanded beyond your young ideology, and I see that your solution will do nothing. In order to correct the problems of society, we must remove the problem. And that means to wipe them all out. Kill them all. Jack: Kill them?! Sure, that will be an inevitable end, but are you really content with becoming a murderer? Marik: We are far beyond the stage where we can just simply protest and rally, and expect a change. If we are truly to make an impact, we have to show them that we are ready, to fight for our beliefs! For those who are ready to show those half-breeds who really rules this city, step forward! The Enforcer members mumble among themselves, as several of them go over to Marik’s side. Jack grows angrier, as Marik has a smug smile. Marik: Keep your eyes open, Jack Atlas. As soon, the world will see the influence, of the Hunters. End Scene At the police station, Trudge and Crow are filling out paperwork. Crow: I don’t see why anyone wants to be a cop. I mean, an incident report for fighting and losing to a shadow creature? Trudge: The unsung tales of our job. Voice: Hey. You Trudge? Trudge looks up, as a black muscular boy is standing there, wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black vest over it. He has jeans on, and has dreadlocks. Trudge: Yeah. Who are you? Axel: Axel, Special Forces, and friend of Commissioner Viper. He brought me in to assist you in your blockade. Trudge: Ah, right. He told me about you. Get a uniform and suit up. Axel: With all due respect, sir, I work better in this attire. Viper is fine with it. Trudge: We’ll see. Axel salutes to Trudge, as he walks off. Crow: Blockade? Trudge: The Enforcers announced that they were going to be rallying at Domino Academy, opposed to the allowance of hybrids in the schools. They want segregation, and we are to make sure it remains peaceful. Crow: Why not kick them away or arrest them?! They’re destroying the rights to go to school! Trudge: As long as they aren’t on the actual school grounds, or interrupting traffic or any other normalcy of life, it’s legal for them to do so. Crow: Uragh! I don’t like this anymore! Trudge: Go ahead and quit if you want. Who’s going to fill your shoes? Crow scowls, as he returns to the paperwork. End Scene Aster is riding in the back of a limousine, munching on some shrimp. Skurd scurries around, bored. Skurd: I can’t believe that you’re doing such a pathetic thing as being the guest of honor at this festival! Aster: Hey, we’re not going to stay rich without doing anything! We made out like a bandit because we’re super heroes, and the only openly revealed members, we get sponsorships and deals galore! And even if we have to go to ridiculous events that we are completely against, we need to do it to maintain our lifestyle. Just imagine instead of selling battle services to the highest bidder, we sell the time and the honor of having our beautiful faces present to the highest bidder! Skurd blinks as he stares at Aster, as if stunned. Aster: What? Skurd: Sometimes, my boy, I mistake you for a pure genius. Aster: Oh, thanks for phrasing that like an insult! The limo pulls up to the festival grounds, as Aster opens the door, inhaling deeply. Aster: Ah! The smell of carnival food! Skurd: Absolutely appalling! A woman with long purple hair wearing a pink jacket over a black dress walks over, wielding a clipboard. Emeralda: Mr. Phoenix, I’m Emeralda. If you’ll follow me. Emeralda leads the way, Aster following. Emeralda leads him to a stage area. Emeralda: So, you’ll be doing a presentation in 30 minutes. After that, you’ll do a meet and greet, where people can come and meet you, maybe get a picture or an autograph. Here’s a sharpie for you. Emeralda holds out a sharpie, Skurd stretching his tentacle and taking it. Skurd: Autograph? Aster: It’s where I sign stuff. Pictures, memorabilia, and weird things. Skurd: Ugh, this day can’t end fast enough! Voice: You seem to be doing well for yourself. Aster turns, seeing no one. Skurd taps him, and points down, Aster spotting Noah. Aster: Ah! Mr. Noah Kaiba! To what do I owe the pleasure? Noah: I heard that the hero celebrity known as Aster Phoenix was making an appearance at this pitiful event. And you had rejected my propositions to meet at Kaiba Corp. Aster: While I do appreciate the offer, I am no longer interested in doing work for Kaiba Corp. Noah: And you think that making appearances like this will sustain your lifestyle? To become a carnival freak that fades away into the background? Aster: Dude, have you seen the state of this city? I’ll get another chance to become relevant, and there’s a big demand for heroes. And right now, I’m the public, accepted face of heroes. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a presentation to get ready for, promotional deals to make, and propaganda souvenirs to sell. Aster walks off, Noah scowling in anger. Noah: Which is why I wanted to own your brand. But, I suppose heroes think they’re invincible. He’ll come crawling back to me. Later, Aster is backstage, the crowd bursting into cheer. There are kids with Aster Phoenix toys and face masks and Skrud squeaky toys with the Nemetrix symbol on the forehead. Skurd: Oh, my! They made toys of me as well? Aster: I made sure that was part of my endorsement. You’re as big a part of my success as anything. Skurd: Oh, well, I’m honored! Now, let’s give them a show! Emeralda: And now, give a big round of applause for Aster Phoenix! Aster walks onto the stage, as he and Skurd wave to the crowd. The crowd goes wild, Aster looking smug. In the crowd is Lumis, wearing a purple cloak, and a white smiling mask covering the right half of his face. Lumis: Umbra, are you in position? Umbra is in a tall building far away from the festival, lying down wielding a sniper rifle. He has a red demon mask covering the left half of his face. Umbra: In position. Aster: Hello, Domino City! Are you ready to see a hero in costume?! The crowd cheers, as Skurd extends his tendrils to the Nemetrix. He transforms into Slamworm, as Aster towers over the crowd. He slithers over to the edge of the stage, as his worm body allows him to stretch out over the crowd, them reaching up towards him. Aster holds out his Slamworm beak hand out, as the fans high five the beak. Aster retracts back, as he waves to the crowd. Aster: Thank you for having us! Now, I know you’re here to see and adore me, but I am not the only one you should be cheering for. The rest of my team, the Signers, while keeping their identities secret, also live in this city, and protect you from any evils that rise. And while they don’t accept your praise, I can say that all of them thank you, and knowing your support for us is enough reward for them. The crowd cheers, as Aster turns around, facing the direction of the tower. Skurd: Sheesh, this human can talk. Huh? Skurd notices a twinkle of light in the distance, as he raises the Slamworm Beak in front of Aster’s chest. A gunshot rings through the air, which hits the beak, the bullet falling to the ground. The crowd screams as it scatters, while Lumis approaches the stage, followed by a few more people in purple cloaks. Lumis: We are the Hunters! And this world won’t abide with a pure human siding with the half breeds! Die! Aster: Skurd! Skurd: I know, I know! Skurd shifts to Magnutops, shrinking down and having the Magnutops head plate on his left arm. He holds it up as a shield, as the Hunters pull out automatic weapons, opening fire. The bullets smash and get smushed in the metal plate. The sniper shot is fired as well, hitting behind Aster, preventing him from fleeing backwards. Skurd: Charge forward, dear boy! Aster: And get my foot shot off? There’s a freaking sniper! Skurd: You’re a hero, dear boy! Prove it by taking these terrorists out! Aster: Give me that slime form or something where I can move. Skurd: At once! Skurd shifts to Slimpilosa, covering the anterior of Aster’s body with red slime. Spikes form on his back into a protective shell. The bullets from the guns hit the slime, being stopped and preserved in it. Some of the Hunters look terrified, as they drop the guns, running off. Lumis: No! Stand your ground! Don’t let this weakling scare you! Aster bounces at Lumis, pinning him to the ground. A sniper shot hits his back, though it only disrupts the spikes, not piercing through. Aster then releases slime from his body, which solidifies and pins Lumis to the ground. Aster: We have anything that can hit that sniper? Skurd: Sadly, no. But we’ve rendered him inert, and police are coming. The sounds of sirens approach, as the sniper becomes inactive. Police officers begin processing the scene, as Aster backs off, Skurd reverting. The crowd cheers, as Aster waves at them. Aster: Thank you, thank you! I’m so glad that no one was severely harmed in all this! A large explosion occurs in the distance, shaking the ground and startling everyone. Everyone stares out at the rising fireball, Aster’s eyes glowing from the gleam. Aster: Oh, great. What now? End Scene A protest rally occurs outside Domino Academy, Jack and Jim leading it. The Enforcers are in bulk at the event, as several students join in with them. Jack: Easterners shouldn’t go to school with Westerners! Their pitiful existence up to this point doesn’t make them equal to our standards! Tank: Yeah! Kick the half breeds out! Police officers have barricades up to prevent the protest from getting any closer to the school, while other officers help to escort students who do want to go to school onto the campus. Leo, Luna, Mokuba and Blair are in this line, Blair wearing a hat to cover her face. Leo: I don’t get why you’re worried, Blair. It’s not like the officers will let anything happen to you. Blair: They’re only in this area. There’s nothing stopping these Enforcers from dragging me off on my own to beat me. Mokuba: Then, why come to school at all on this day? Blair: Because, despite everything that happens, I feel safest at school. Even now, East Domino isn’t a safe place to live. Luna: The area is filled with those who are against the equality ideal, or those who are still considered too dangerous to be allowed into West Domino. And these protesters are fueling their rage. Jack and Jim continue their protest, as Jim turns his head towards the right, as if spotting something he shouldn’t have been able to see. Jim: Oh, Jack. Take a look. Jack turns, and sees Greiger, a large muscular man of South American descent walking out of the school, carrying a toolbox. Jack: Greiger?! What’s he doing here? Jim: I think the better question here mate, is who’s side is he on? Jack’s eyes widen with horror, as he runs towards the police blockade. He approaches Trudge, who wields his staff, jutting it out and stopping Jack’s approach. Trudge: Hello again, Atlas. Jack: Trudge! You’ve got to call for an evacuation! There’s a bomb! Crow: A bomb? You planted a bomb?! Jack: No, no. A former member of ours, Greiger, an explosives expert, did. He recently left the Enforcers to join the more radical Hunters, bent on destroying those who support the hybrids! Crow: Yeah, right! Trying to take the blame off yourself?! Well, I’ve got some words for you! Trudge: Prove it. Crow: Huh? Jack: How? Trudge: End the protest, take your Enforcers and leave. We won’t stop you. Jack: And give up our cause here?! Trudge: If you stay, and a bomb really does go off, you’ll be held accountable. Jack scowls, as he turns back to the crowd. Jack: Enforcers! We are leaving! Disperse, now! The Enforcers begin shouting in protest back to Jack, when Jim pulls out a whip, cracking it in the air. The crowd goes silent. Jim: You Enforcers just received an order! Move out! The Enforcers grumble, but they take off, Crow sighing. Crow: At least that’s over. Axel: It’s only the beginning. If that bomb threat is credible… Trudge: Now that they left, we can actually handle it. Officers, evacuate the school! Don’t let anyone else in! You! (He points at an officer.) Call the bomb squad. Move it! The officers begin scurrying around, as Axel approaches Trudge. Axel: The bomb squad will take at least 15 minutes to get here. We may not have that kind of time. Plus, we don’t even know where the bomb is. Crow: If it’s technology based, I know just the guy. Crow runs towards the student line, the officers having blocked off the entrance, the students now lining up against the barricades. Leo, Luna, Mokuba and Blair are at the front. Crow: Leo! Leo: Crow? Hey Crow! Luna: (Fearfully) Leo, please don’t go. Leo: Huh? Crow makes it over to him. Crow: We have a situation. There’s a bomb somewhere in the school, but we don’t know where. We need your help to find and disarm it. Leo: Me?! Mokuba & Blair: Him? Crow: Yep. And I hate to rush a decision, but we need you now. Leo: Understood. Crow: Let him through! An officer allows Leo onto the other side of the blockade, as Luna reaches for him. Luna: Leo, please! It’s too dangerous! Leo: I’ve got to, Luna. His eyes glow, as his metal backpack activates, pieces floating in the air to form gauntlets around Leo’s hands. Leo: I’m a Signer! Leo runs off with Crow, as Mokuba and Blair look in astonishment. Blair: He’s, a Signer? Luna: Oh, be careful Leo. Leo and Crow run inside, as officers escort students and faculty out. Dr. Crowler goes past Leo and Crow, doing a double take. Dr. Crowler: Is that one of the students?! Axel signals Leo and Crow over, them gathering. Leo: Who are you? Axel: Axel. And you’re Leo. Enough chitchat. Can you find the bomb? Leo closes his eyes, concentrating. He stands still for a minute, while evacuations continue. He opens his eyes, determined. Leo: Got it. Boiler room. Axel: Should’ve figured. Crow, assist in the evacuation. I’ll take the kid. Crow: But, Axel: This is no time for debate, soldier. Go! Crow looks anxious, but nods, running off. Axel and Leo head to the boiler room, Axel spotting a charge on a pillar, slightly obscured from vision. Axel: There are other charges too. Leo: The detonator is in the boiler room. The rest of those won’t go off without extreme heat! Axel: Like from an explosion. Leo: See, you’re catching on! As they approach the boiler room, there are more and more charges visible on the walls. They make it in, the detonator bomb attached to a boiler. Leo: Yikes! That’s not good. It might be easier to turn the boilers off than get the bomb undone. Axel: The heat content won’t go down fast enough. You have to disarm the bomb. Leo: (Sweating nervously) Okay. Here goes nothing. Leo goes over to the bomb, as he uses his powers to disengage the cover, revealing the wiring of the bomb. He sees what each wire does, as he holds his hands out. The latches on the bomb come undone, as two wires are snapped off, no longer attached to the bomb. The timer stops, as Leo sighs, wiping his brow. Leo: Okay. That should do it. The bomb starts beeping rapidly, as if about to go off. Axel grabs Leo’s arm and carries him towards the door, as the bomb goes off. Outside, the explosion occurs, shaking the foundation and releasing a giant fireball from the main building. The crowd at the barricade scream and run, while several of them record the incident on their phones. Luna falls to her knees, in distress. Luna: Leo! Luna grabs her head, concentrating and trembling. Mokuba bends down with her, comforting her with his hand on her shoulder. Mokuba: Don’t worry. I’m sure… Luna: He’s not fine. I can’t hear his thoughts. His thoughts are so clear to me, I could find them anywhere, but they’re gone! LEO! Mokuba: You, have powers too? Blair: Luna! Someone’s coming out! Out of the flaming door, Axel in Pyronite form walks out, carrying an unconscious Leo. Leo seems unhurt, as Crow runs over, Axel reverting to human form. Crow: So, you too? Axel: We can discuss that later. This hero needs medical attention. Characters * Crow * Officer Trudge * Axel * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Emeralda * Noah Kaiba * Leo * Luna * Mokuba * Blair Neutral * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Tank Villains * Hunters ** Marik ** Odion ** Lumis ** Umbra ** Greiger Aliens Used By Skurd * Slamworm * Magnutops * Slimpilosa (first appearance) Trivia * It's revealed that Aster now goes on tour for money, taking advantage as his high demand for a hero. * Marik forms the Hunters, based off his group the Rare Hunters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. * Axel is revealed to be half Pyronite. This is based off him using a Fire deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and to resemble Alan Albright. * The Hunters initiated a two prong attack, throwing the city in chaos. * This is the first episode that Yami does not appear in at all. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hunter Arc